Almost all aircraft are equipped with exterior lights. For example, large passenger air planes have a wide variety of exterior lights. Examples are navigation lights or position lights, beacon lights, anti-collision lights or strobe lights, wing lights, taxi lights, landing lights, runway turnoff lights, etc. These lights provide for various kinds of illumination around the air plane. In particular, during a runway approach, a large number of exterior lights is commonly in operation, such as the navigation lights, beacon lights, anti-collision lights, landing lights, and in some cases also the taxi lights and runway turnoff lights. In conditions where the sky and/or the atmosphere around and above the airport runway is not clear, such as in cloudy, foggy, rainy or snowy conditions, generally referred to as atmospheric haze conditions herein, this large amount of light output bears the risk of leading to a deterioration of the pilot's vision due to light reflections from the atmospheric haze.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve the exterior lighting of an aircraft in such a way that a blinding of the pilot/an impairment of the pilot's vision is reduced.